


Самый полезный

by WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021 (fandom_Evans_and_roles)



Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Timeline, Don't copy to another site, Fluff, Humour, M/M, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:40:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29017551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evans_and_roles/pseuds/WTF%20Stucky%20Fuckery%20and%20Co%202021
Summary: Баки – определенно самый полезный участник команды. По разным причинам.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: тексты G - PG-13 зима-21 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132667
Comments: 28
Kudos: 105
Collections: 02 Тексты от G до T  WTF Stucky Fuckery and Co 2021, Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Самый полезный

Наташа получает информацию о том, что в квартире Стива планируется обыск, практически случайно. У него свои задачи, и он слишком далеко, чтобы позаботиться о себе самостоятельно. На его счастье, у него есть совершенно замечательный друг в ее лице. И забирать важные вещи из его дома она никому не позволит.

У нее всего несколько минут, чтобы со всем разобраться. Она все еще не понимает Стива до конца, но одно может сказать с полной уверенностью: его квартира – самое лучшее на свете место для обыска. В ней царит настолько идеальный порядок, все до такой степени на своих местах, что отсутствие тайника с надписью «Важные документы» почти удивляет.

Она быстро выполняет свою задачу. И совершенно точно не собирается лезть в дела Стива, вот только альбом сам выпадает из папки, и не заглянуть в него становится практически невозможно.

На разглядывание Наташа тратит драгоценные сорок секунд, чем обеспечивает себе гораздо более экстремальное отступление, чем планировала. 

Содержание альбома вызывает смешанные чувства. Восхищение, интерес, тревогу. Главным образом – смущение. 

В нем полно изображений Зимнего Солдата, как в совершенно откровенных позах, так и в абсолютно целомудренных, но почему-то при этом смотрящихся чуть ли не более неприлично.

Наташа захлопывает альбом, чувствуя, что краснеет. Это не должно попасть не в те руки. Никогда. Этот альбом и в ее-то руки попадать был не должен.

С другой стороны, теперь она понимает Стива намного лучше. Как будто сложная головоломка вдруг взяла и сама сложилась, вот только совершенно не так, как она ожидала.

И она больше никогда не сможет смотреть, как Стив рассуждает на серьезные темы и принимает важные решения. Потому что совершенно не ясно, о чем он при этом думает. Скорее всего, представляет себе голого Зимнего Солдата. Или прикрытого одной винтовкой. На него Наташа тоже, кстати, больше никогда не сможет смотреть спокойно.

  


* * *

  


Тони абсолютно уверен, что брать Барнса на миссии – кошмарная идея, которая не выдерживает никакой критики. И он собирается донести это до Кэпа сразу после того, как сообщит, что его схема проникновения на вражескую базу – совершенно идиотская.

Ему только нужно несколько секунд, чтобы подобрать аргументы.

Раньше он ни за что бы не стал тратить на это время. Но они друг друга не первый день знают, через многое прошли, и Тони прекрасно понимает, что не стоит превращать дискуссию в изматывающий душу бесконечный спор, в котором даже не мелькнет истина. Поэтому нужно сразу представить достойные аргументы в защиту своей позиции.

– Но ведь схема совершенно идиотская, – бормочет Тони, глядя в сторону Стива.

– Так скажи ему об этом.

Тони прикладывает героическое усилие, чтобы не крикнуть Барнсу: «Никогда больше так не подкрадывайся». Обычно тот успешно делает вид, что они существуют в параллельных вселенных, которые никогда не пересекутся. И совершенно точно не обращается к Тони первым. Но сегодня он почему-то решает и подкрасться, и подслушать, да еще и дать потрясающе дельный совет.

– Сам и скажи, – огрызается Тони. Ведь всем известно, что нельзя просто так подойти к Кэпу и сообщить, что его идеи идиотские.

– Хорошо. 

Барнс пожимает плечами и направляется к Стиву с таким видом, как будто в этом нет ничего особенного.

Сам Стив подходит к Тони где-то через минуту. 

– Так что именно нам нужно делать? 

Выглядит он вроде бы совершенно миролюбиво.

– Что тебе сказал Барнс?

– Что схема плохая, и надо все менять.

Тони делает глубокий вдох. Похоже, сказать, что брать с собой Барнса – кошмарная идея, у него теперь язык не повернется.

  


* * *

  


Брюс заходит в лифт вместе с Наташей. Идеальный момент для очень быстрого и откровенного разговора.

– Мне очень неудобно перед Баки.

– Почему это?

– Знаешь, он для меня – как средство психологической разгрузки.

Наташа приподнимает бровь.

– Смотришь на него – и уже и медитировать не надо?

Брюс улыбается.

– Это неправильно, но теперь мне кажется, что в глазах окружающих не я – самая опасная и непредсказуемая фигура в команде. Ну, по крайней мере, не я один представляю угрозу. 

– Ты только ему об этом ни в коем случае не говори. И Стиву. И все будет в порядке.

Лифт останавливается, в дверях показывается Тони.

– О чем болтаете?

– О том, какой Барнс у нас полезный. – Наташа подмигивает Брюсу.

– Это точно! 

– Ты со мной не будешь спорить? – Наташа смотрит на Тони заинтересованно. – Кажется, я сегодня совсем ничего не понимаю.

– Ну, во-первых, он мастерски умеет менять направление мыслей Стива. Разными способами. Но мой любимый – это его прекрасное «Стивблядь!». Ну, и во-вторых, теперь, в случае чего, Кэп достает не меня.

  


* * *

  


– Инструкции мы получили.

– Вы там аккуратно, Роджерс. – Мария Хилл смотрит на Стива очень внимательно. – Мы перехватили один интересный разговор.

– Какой еще разговор? – Стив хмурится.

– Лидер группировки уверен, что если захватить тебя, – она указывает на Баки, – то ты, – ее палец перемещается в сторону Стива, – пойдешь на переговоры и сделаешь все, что угодно. Такой вот он полезный заложник.

Баки фыркает.

– Интересно, и как это они собираются меня захватывать?

Стив смотрит на него и качает головой.

– Мы будем очень осторожны.

  


* * *

  


Баки ставит на стул пакет с продуктами.

– Стив, с тебя сегодня ужин.

– Я все еще не особо хорош в готовке. Но мастер в других вещах.

Баки усмехается.

– Отлично находишь скидки в сервисах доставки готовой еды?

– Этот век тебя портит, Бак.

– Век меня портит, но готовлю все равно я?

Стив смотрит на него огромными голубыми глазами, прекрасно зная, что под таким взглядом Баки даже убить его не удалось. А уж уговорить заняться ужином – вообще плевое дело.

– Кстати, Стив, – Баки начинает доставать продукты из пакета, – у тебя не возникает ощущения, что окружающие нас как-то странно воспринимают? Как каких-то ненормальных.

Стив пожимает плечами.

– Можно подумать, у них самих все в порядке. Не знаю, Бак. Я слишком мало на всех обращаю внимание в последнее время.

– Ну, тебе, пожалуй, полезно будет ни на чем не зацикливаться. – Он внимательно смотрит на Стива. – А на что обращаешь?

– Ну вот как ты что-то делаешь, очень люблю смотреть. Лучше любой медитации.

Баки улыбается.


End file.
